guardians_of_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope
Fifty years after the Destiny was launched by the Alteran's they make her missions public to the other three members of the great alliance. A mixture of anger, intrigue and disappointment over being left out of such an important project in the history of their races forced the otherwise immovable Alteran's to help construct a second vessel. This would be launched as soon as it had been constructed and like Destiny a crew would gate aboard later, and like Destiny events conspired against the would be crew. Unlike the Destiny this vessel would be a warship with scientific abilities that, over a million years, would catch up with Destiny in order to provide protection. A protection that the Alteran's were convinced wasn't needed, yet the Furling had foreseen a time when the Destiny would need the protection that her own defences wouldn't be able to provide. The Furling designed a robust hull and offensive capabilities, the Asgard fitted the ship with the newest and fastest hyperdrive system for emergency jumps, the Nox provided the ship with powerful internal defences and the Alteran's provided a fast than light drive comparable to the Destiny, the fusion reactors which would refuel from stars, the powerful shield system and sensors more powerful than anything the other races had created. In all this ship would be all destiny was and more, Hope is what destiny would have been if the Alteran's had shared their secrets more freely. Key Locations Bridge Gateroom Embarkation Bays Crew Quarters Weapons Array The weapons aboard the Hope are the most advanced of their age, and indeed while many copies have been created over the years since by many species they remain extremely powerful and advanced. A mark of the four great races and the technology which they developed is that they haven't yet been successfully copied or exceeded. The Hope was created to fight off any foe which it encountered and as such has a range of weapons developed by all four great races to fit the situation. Like Destiny the Hope's weapons are powered from the primary fusion reactors, which are refuelled from the star, however; unlike Destiny the ship will focus power into the weapons systems rather than the shields. The thinking behind this policy was that if the attacking ships are destroyed they won't be attacking again. The weapons on the Hope fall into two categories; offensive and defensive. The offensive weapons hail from the Furling, Asgard and Alteran cultures. The Furling bring heavy weapons to the package, the dual Anti-Proton cannons have incredible firepower, a power that none of the other races could match; however, they are power hungry and are only fired in exceptional circumstances. The Alteran triple Anti-Photon energy turrets are the primary offensive ability of the ship and full coverage they can fight of most enemies. Mounted in locations on the underside and top of the Hope are a brand new weapon, one of great power but with a poor rate of fire and low velocity, Asgard plasma pulse cannons are designed to overload the shield systems to allow other weapons a shot at the unprotected hull. The defensive weapons consist of 40 Alteran quad energy turrets that protect the ship from fast fighter like craft. They are lower powered but much faster firing that any of the other weapons aboard, they are also the least power hungry of all the weapons making them ideal for use when the shields are a priority and escape, rather than attack, is needed. Engines The Hope has three sets of engines, the FTL drive which is similar to that on Destiny that pushes the ship to speeds much fast than light. The top speed of these engines is 1'200 light years per second. This make the ship orders of magnitude faster than the Hyper Drives of other races, even those granted to Earth by the Asgard. That being said the operation of these engines is well beyond the science of Earth so it is unknown how they work. The second set of drive systems are those of the Hyperspace Window Generator that the Asgard felt that the ship needed a back up engine system, thus they insisted on the Hyperspace drives, while much slower they were less likely to be effected by stellar objects such as stars and black holes. The last set of engines is a large powerful bank of sublight engines that would drive the ship in normal space, like with all hyperspace ships these engines also power Hope through Hyperspace and it is partly due to these engines that the ship is so quick. Faster than Light (FTL) The fast than light drive on the Hope is similar to that on the Destiny, it propels the ship past the light barrier rather than by passing it as with Hyperdrive or Wormhole drive. Like Destiny full shield coverage is needed to protect the ship from the massive stresses which the initial jump causes as well as Cherenkov radiation which is produced by moving beyond the speed of light. The drive consists of a string of fusion reactors powering eighteen engines that work as both FTL and Sublight engines and are all located in an armoured section at the aft of the hull. Magnetic baffles allow the engines to work in reverse, although there are also 4 Sublight engines in the bow of the ship which can slow the ship. Using this bank of engines the Hope is able to cross 1'200 light years per second at their maximum output; in comparison the fastest Earth ship is able to cross 2.5 light years a second. Hyperspace Window Generator (HsWG) The Hyperspace drive aboard the hope is almost half as fast as the FTL drive but it doesn't carry the draw backs that the FTL does. For example the FTL would need to avoid gravity wells such as stars and black holes where as the Hyperspace drive by passes normal space and as such normal space has little influence on the Hope's course or speed. Even so the Hyperspace drive is able to propel the ship are 550 light years a second; which is 220 times faster than the fastest Earth ship. It also has the advantage of not being as power hungry as the FTL, the down side is that since the drive is experimental it is only capable of a 48 hour jump before needing to be powered down and overhauled. This is done with a computer override. Even with the lockouts the ship would be able to cover more than 4 million light years before shutting down. Sublight Engines Eighteen powerful sublight engines at the back of the ship and another 4 in the front give the ship a powerful sublight capacity. The forward engines are meant for station keeping and slowing Hope down when she is emerging from FTL or Hyperspace. They aft engines propel the ship at around 200'000 kilometres a second for also long as the Hope has fuel. A testament to how powerful the engines are is the fact that they are the same engines that push the Hope into FTL, so the top sublight speed should be considered a cruising speed rather than the highest attainable speed. Defensive Systems Shields Hull Sensor Masking System Internal Force Fields Hope Expedition The Hope expedition was put together in July 2020 after months of research into references in the Atlantis database and the Asgard core. In the end it was the Asgard core that gave the most information, after a number of tests to work out the pass code to the files it was discovered that the Asgard had been one of the builders of the Hope. They gave detailed information in the hope that Humans would travel to the ship and take up the mission they were unable to finish, the Asgard had been unable to travel to the ship after the fall of the Ancients; but they gave all the clues and details needed to the humans when they passed on their legacy.